


Monsters and Madmen

by NixieD



Series: Monsters and Madmen [1]
Category: Red Dragon (2002)
Genre: Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixieD/pseuds/NixieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's been running for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Madmen

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dark, implied violence.  
> Disclaimer: Thomas Harris, Universal, MGM and all affiliated parties own the characters; I make no money from this and claim no ownership.  
> AN: Set well after Red Dragon and after Hannibal has made his escape in Silence of the Lambs, but before Hannibal.

Somewhere along the way he got so entangled and wrapped up in him that he’s lost all sight of ever getting out of this maze. He’s trapped in a madman’s obsession; every part of his life has been left in tatters. There’s a minefield of debris strew across his psyche. All of his old life is gone; his job, his marriage, his kid… his sanity. Because surely he must be insane to even be contemplating what he is.

Right now he’s tucked against a wall staring into a little coffee shop in Venice at a figure that haunts his every nightmare… and every wet dream. Part of him knows it’s wrong, but somewhere in the short time that they spent together, before he cracked the mystery and it all went to hell, in that time they formed something. It was dark and messy, but it suited him perfectly when he felt like his head was over run with monsters and madmen. How ironic was it then that he, a self-admitted madman, was considering willingly tying himself to this monster.

But as those eyes met his across the way, every once of courage fled him; the gunshot scars scattered across his chest throbbing in time with the scar across his gut in fear, or maybe a moment of sanity visited as he turned and fled back into the masses, disappearing when he could into a quiet bookstore and darting to the back. Each chime of the bell over the door opening made him hunch deeper into the shadows. Fear -or was it anticipation?- lounging in his gut, until finally a firm hand fell onto his shoulder, the flash of metal glinting in the corner of his eye.

“Will.”

That calm measured voice carried in it a wealth of questions, and he just knew that maroon gaze would be measuring and assessing every movement made or not. Twisting slowly he met those eyes, warmth there, guarded and hidden but there. And in that moment he took one step further into that madness and pressed his lips to that cold calculating pair in a wet mess of a kiss. The other hand, empty, coming up to bury itself into his hair and drawn him in closer. Without care or thought he surrendered himself to this monster’s embrace, for the first time in years feeling safe. How ironic.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
